tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
No Need for a Rebellion
Three months have passed since the girls started arriving on Earth, and it has been such a good time that Ryoko, for one, wishes it could last forever. Unfortunately, events are about to move beyond the girls' control, as the ascension of a new power on Jurai sees Ayeka and Sasami labelled as traitors and wanted criminals! Now, Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami have been detained by a Juraian space ship, and it falls to Tenchi and the others to find a way to rescue them… Full Recap Far away from Earth, on the planet Jurai, a mysterious figure steps forward to assume the vacant throne. But who is this person, and what consequences will arise from his actions? Back on Earth, Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami and Ryoko are standing by the lake, admiring how Ayeka's Ryu-oh tree has grown over the last weeks, turning from tiny seedling into a proud young tree. Soon, however, Tenchi realises that he has to leave for school, and as he departs, Ayeka realises that the girls had better get down to some chores. Naturally, Ryoko disappears as soon the word ‘laundry' is mentioned, preferring instead to accompany Tenchi part of the way to school. It has been three months since she first came to Earth, and Ryoko has truly enjoyed the time that she has spent with Tenchi. Her only wish is that these carefree days might last forever. Ryoko may be happy with things the way they are, but Kiyone is more than open to change, and is delighted to hear that her wish has finally been granted- Galaxy Police has approved her transfer request and finally given her the promotion she has desired for so long! Mihoshi is also happy to hear this- at least until Kiyone tells her that the transfer is for her alone- Mihoshi will be remaining on Earth by herself! Distraught to the point of tears, Mihoshi accompanies Kiyone to the Masaki house, where Kiyone informs the others of her good fortune. The others begin to wish her well, only to be distracted by a strange light in the sky- a light that appears to be approaching… Walking home from school, Tenchi is more than a little surprised to see a low flying over the shrine- worse yet, his house seems to have disappeared! Everyone else seems to have disappeared as well- aside from Ryo-Ohki, the only person around is Katsuhito, and since he was up at the shrine he has no idea what just happened. Fortunately, Tenchi and Katsuhito are soon enlightened when a mysterious pod falls from the sky. Opening, the pod releases Mihoshi, Kiyone, Nobuyuki and Washu- but there is no sign of Ayeka, Sasami or Ryoko! Tenchi is eager to know just what is going on, and Washu fills him in on what happened. The ship that took them (and the house) was a Juraian spaceship- sent to arrest Ayeka and Sasami for treason! As an infamous wanted criminal, Ryoko was also taken into custody, whilst the others were sent back to Earth- along with miniature compacted versions of Azaka, Kamidake, and even the house. Now the trio are imprisoned in a cell aboard the Juraian spaceship, and whilst Ayeka shouts and demands to be let out, Ryoko tries the more subtle approach of telepathically summoning Ryo-Ohki. Unfortunately, nothing seems to be working, but even as it starts to look like the girls must resign themselves to captivity and trial, help arrives on the scene. Approaching in her Yagame spaceship, Kiyone tries to negotiate the release of Ryoko into Galaxy Police custody. The Juraians are unwilling to co-operate, but Kiyone continues to approach anyway- her goal isn't so much to officially secure Ryoko's release as it is to get close enough for Washu to be able to use her short-range portal to teleport onto the Juraian ship. Despite the captain's warnings that he will open fire, Kiyone continues her approach until the Juraian ship is within range of the portal. As Tenchi, Washu, Ryo-Ohki, Nobuyuki and Katsuhito go through the portal (which looks just like regular door), Kiyone and Mihoshi turn back, leaving the others to do their part of the rescue mission. The Juraian officers soon detect the intruders inside their ship, and as they search for the cell where their friends are being held, Tenchi and the others soon run into a whole squadron of guards armed with metal-tipped wooden poles. Fortunately, Katushito and Tenchi brought their wooden swords along, and the long years of training are put into practice as between them, they skilfully take down all the guards. Finally, Tenchi and the others reach the cell, but after knocking out the two guards outside, they run into a problem- the cell door appears to be unopenable and unbreakable. Fortunately, Washu has a smarter idea. She had Ryo-Ohki transform into a spaceship within the confines of the ship, and as the cabbit grows into a spaceship, she smashes right through the wall of the cell. Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami are finally free, but now there is no time to lose- they must all board Ryo-Ohki straightaway. With everyone now on board, Ryo-Ohki speeds away from the Juraian ship. As the Juraians open fire, Ryo-Ohki accelerates to top speed, and soon outruns the pursuing ship. Unfortunately, this also means distancing themselves from Earth, and Tenchi and Nobuyuki can only watch as their normal lives get left behind- although Nobuyuki did at least bring their house along! An adventure in space awaits Tenchi and the gang- but this adventure will be far from carefree now that they are all wanted criminals. And an important question still remains to be answered- just what exactly is happening back on planet Jurai?